


Break up

by you_stole_my_crush



Series: Phck this! I'm out. [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Good Parent Hank Anderson, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sickfic, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Being An Asshole, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_stole_my_crush/pseuds/you_stole_my_crush
Summary: Gavin is an idiot, but at least he's sure of his feelings. But Nines, not so much.Gavin is sick and alone and hurt, while Nines is struggling to figure out what exactly he wants.





	Break up

Gavin still remembered how cocky the bastard RK900 had sounded back then, when he first got the precinct. It took the detective a while to get used to the android's roughness when it came to interpersonal interaction, but after numerous misunderstandings and pointless arguments he found that it wasn't on purpose. And that they could actually tolerate each other.

Looking back on all those times when he would get offended by things the android said Gavin felt like laughing a bit. Remembering how they both got into this pretty bad argument right at the start of their forced partnership gave him a bit of a sense of nostalgia. He had felt so insulted by the tin can's straightforwardness when expressing his thoughts on the detective's behavior that he lost it.

Yes, they got physical then - and a bunch of times after that. Yes, there was some name calling and yelling involved. And, of course, there was a broken nose and a whole lot of embarrassment - on Gavin's part at least.

It was Connor, the annoying, puppy eyed android the one who managed to get Gavin to see reason after several talks and a lot of time.

To think all he had to do was point out how the detective and the latest RK model made a real good team - even if both certainly had some anger issues.

Ridiculously enough, at some point - when Gavin had not even been aware of - RK900, the walking piece of plastic managed to worm his way into the man's heart. A fact that surprised Gavin a lot at first, but that kind of made sense when he jotted down the other's many qualities - and Nines had a lot of those.

But if he had to choose, Gavin liked better how things were back at the begining. Back when all was fine within the normal levels of fine. When he got along relatively well with Nines at work - sometimes spitting venom towards one another, but staying civil.

Probably due to his - _low key_ \- support Connor soon became a good friend and confider to Gavin. And something like an older brother to Nines. Unexplainably, even Hank got dragged into whatever was it that they had going on. Going as far as keeping an eye out for Gavin's safety when they were out on missions and inviting him out for drinks or over for dinner.

All was great. Then he somehow managed to lose hold of his tongue and let it slip to his partner how he felt.

Gavin expected a short, simple rejection - Nines' style. Yet what he got was a smile. And a kiss. And for several moments - as he stared into the android's grey-blue eyes - he couldn't figure out if it had been real or just his brain playing tricks on him.

Gavin wasn't entirely sure, but he figured that was probably when things started to go wrong.

Time passed. Four months. The two talked about it and Gavin knew he loved Nines. So he just went all out and said it.

Despite knowing other people had issues with spilling those two words, the detective was not one of them. He could lie and be an asshole on many occasions, but his feelings had always been something he took seriously - almost as seriously as his job.

But apparently Nines wasn't sure about his own feelings yet. He _liked_ Gavin. He _enjoyed_ spending time together out of work. He _cared_ \- in his own way. Yet that was it.

He should've known back then, when Nines decided it was in their best interest to keep their romantic relationship a secret from their coworkers to avoid awkwardness and whatever, that his feelings were too great for that kind of thing. That he should've said something. But in the privacy of his apartment, when they were both alone Nines was everything that made the detective love him. Which is probably why the man kept on diminishing his own pain.

It didn't take long for it to become clear the feelings they held towards one another were not equal - nor even similar.

It was funny in a way.

Because of all the time he was forced to spend around Connor and then Conan, the detective that used to love to hate androids ended up befriending, catching feelings and even fucking one.

Of course, he knew the real reason for it was because he finally got his head out of his own ass and decided to really look at them - at androids. He learned to respect them and to acknowledge their feelings.

And maybe that had also been part of the problem: somehow Gavin underestimated Nines' ability to be human. And what did humans do best? They let you down.

He let out a long sigh. Gavin couldn't stop thinking about the things his 'boyfriend' said to him before storming out of the apartment the night before.

He couldn't really decide which one of them was in the wrong this time. Most of the time _he_ was the one wrong; the one that talked without thinking first and then immediately regretted it. But even if he usually didn't feel good about it he would always man up and apologize.

This time though, he wasn't even sure what happened. And his goddamn pride wouldn't let him go up to Nines and apologize like a decent, reasonable person. At least not until he was sure he was indeed the absolute culprit.

Despite his clear denial, as those thoughts roamed his mind, Gavin still found himself picturing Conan's face during their last argument and it just made his chest feel tight.

To be completely honest the whole thing just made him miss the time when they were nothing more than simply work partners that barely got along with each other. Because back then it wouldn't hurt seeing the android so mad and frustrated at him. Back then he wouldn't even have paid any mind to the android's insults. But right now they stung. They _still_ stung.

Gavin entered the parking lot and slowly went up to his usual spot. Trying to distract himself from the pang he felt in his chest whenever Conan's face flashed in his memory.

He thought about the first time Hank and Connor met. He recalled it hadn't been pleasant for the two either - even if Connor wasn't deviant at the time.

They too started off on the wrong foot, but eventually managed to find common ground. The two got so close that after the whole revolution, when the androids woke up, Hank ended up admitting to have grown fond of the damn android and just kind of adopted him. And eventually his _brother_ as well.

Ok, at the beginning that creeped Reed a bit. Specially when the Lieutenant accidentally found out about his and Conan's intimate activities.

Connor and Nines interfaced with each other for a case and Conan didn't bother putting the memories of their times together in a separate folder inside his beautiful mind. Which led to a very curious and innocent Connor asking questions and to Hank very discreetly threatening to chop Gavin's testicles off for putting him in such an awkward situation.

Yes, there were still times when the two androids would say something so silly that it was just endearing; times when Gavin had to watch himself as to not be caught cooing at the sight of Hank doting on the androids like they were children instead of grown men who could actually break someone's spine with one hand.

_Arg_... _Who am I trying to fool?_ It would be funny how that all seemed distant now: the silly moments; the way the _Andersons_ would look content in the presence of each other; if it wasn't so tragic.

It all felt like a faded memory. And today? Ah, today was definitely not one of those fluffy feelings infusing days. Gavin even made a mental note to that.

He had already come to the conclusion it was going to be a bad day when he got up with the worst headache he had ever had. So when he stepped into the bullpen to find the entire precinct staring in the direction of the break room like a bomb was about to go off - specially when he recognized the two similar voices arguing - he ended up changing his mind.

It wasn't going to be a bad day. It was going to be a _horrible_ day.

He let out a small curse under his breath. "This is going to be a long day."

Almost immediately after he finished that sentence he felt a pat on his shoulder and Tina walked by him with a sympathetic smile.

"I wouldn't go in there right now if I were you, Reed." She said and went on her way without waiting for a reply.

Of course she would come taunt him first thing in the morning. She was the only one in that damned place that could get away with it.

Everyone knew Gavin wasn't able to function properly before he had his morning fill of coffee. That's why he just swallowed dry and made his way to the break room despite his better judgment.

He didn't miss the weird looks the others gave him before he disappeared behind the walls that separated the brothers' conflict from the rest of the office. They looked at him as if he was crazy and about to jump from a building to his ultimate death. Which wasn't so far from the truth, all things considered.

"Why are you acting like this?" Connor's voice sounded abnormally cold and the look on his usually kind brown eyes could almost melt iron. "Why did you talk to Hank like that this morning? It was rude."

Conan had his arms crossed in front of his chest while his expression held the same intensity of his brother's.

"Apologize." Connor said in a demanding tone. Looking almost as intimidating as Hank when he threatened to rip Gavin's balls off if he ever 'hurt' Nines.

Gavin felt the change in atmosphere quite clearly. It was as if the room had suddenly gotten colder. And he recognized that feeling from the last time he saw Nines get upset.

One thing for sure: if those androids looked threatening when indifferent, they certainly looked murderous when angry.

He wouldn't want to be in Connor's skin right now - even if the other Android didn't seem to notice, or decided not to mind.

Conan's voice rang in the room like a snarl, "Whatever gave you the impression that you could give me orders?"

Gavin was reminded of his current headache when the deeper tone of his android partner's voice sent another jolt of pain through him and he didn't even notice the pained sound he made.

He was used to strong headaches, but migraines like the one he had at the moment were the ones that could potentially get him on sick leave - not something he appreciated.

Gavin didn't notice the two pairs of angry eyes staring in his direction since he was busy not letting himself fall. He held onto the doorframe and pushed himself toward the general location the coffee machine was.

"Detective," Gavin wasn't even sure which one of the androids was addressing him. To be completely honest he didn't want to know. So he just hummed in acknowledgement.

When he got a clearly displeased snort in response he assumed it was Conan.

"This conversation is not over." Connor said in a low voice. "Apologize."

Gavin turned to look over his shoulder just in time to see the shorter android marching out of the break room.

He would probably have made some nasty comment about the whole thing if he didn't feel like he was having a ruptured-aneurysm. But in the actual circumstances he opted for simply going back to paying attention to the hot mug of coffee in front of him.

"Detective," Conan called again. This time his voice sounded a bit harsher than the first time, and it made Gavin wince a little. "You're late. Again."

Gavin was pouring some sugar on the steaming mug. And since he felt like speaking would make his brain bleed, he chose to just nod in response to the other's accusation.

He was both, surprised and annoyed, when Conan grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around in an almost violent manner.

It wasn't the nicest gesture he had ever got out of Nines, but it also wasn't the first time. But today it just made the detective want to throw up and cry out profanities at the android all at the same time. Specially when he felt his vision darken on the edges as another jolt of pure agony surged through his body. He even felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

A weak gasp was the only thing he managed to get out before being shoved back and against the counter.

"I would appreciate if you at least tried to be on time, detective." Conan was already walking away as he spat that. "It's already bad enough you're completely incompetent, you shouldn't be so irresponsible."

"Y-yeah, whatever tin-man." Gavin croaked out weakly while reaching up to hold his temple. "Good day to you too."

But, of course, as predicted: the day went horribly. Conan spent half of the time finding reasons to insult him, and the other half ignoring him completely - with a few heated exchanges with Connor along the way.

Things were going so bad Gavin thought about giving his stupid tin lover a piece of his mind several times. But everytime, as if to taunt him, whenever he as much as thought about rising from his chair to yell at the android his head would pulse with so much force he felt like his knees go weak. That's why he continuously chose to be silent.

It was when Gavin was just finishing his last report that his partner approached him on his desk with something close to a scowl on his face. The detective had been counting the seconds for the time to go home, and all he wanted was to take a shower and fall on his bed hoping a little rest would stop his pain. But their Captain had other plans.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  
Now whenever Gavin remembered how Fowler just tossed that stupid case - that no one had been able to solve for the past two months - towards Nines and himself, the detective felt like 'accidentally' setting the man's office on fire.

The case was supposed to be a simple one. A serial killer had been going around butchering people and androids left and right. Stealing their thumbs and leaving a mess, but never enough evidence to lead to who they were.

  
The case had been on his and Conan's hands for about seven days now and no progress had been made other than three newfound victims - to which they both had gotten an earful just the past morning because the press had caught interest in the case and Jeffrey didn't like that.

Gavin was honestly ready to just throw the towel and ask the captain to find someone else to take the case, but Conan refused to let him do that and even got mad at the suggestion - more so than he already seemed to be.

It didn't help that they had not been talking outside of work ever since that other night where Gavin really had no idea what he had said or done wrong. Now Conan wouldn't even acknowledge him at work. And even if the man tried to convince himself it would pass; that Nines was simply stressed out and still didn't know how to deal with emotions like frustration and fear of failure, the whole thing was taking it's toll on him.

Gavin didn't really know what to think of himself for getting so used so quickly to not having nightmares when he slept with the android's arms around him; for missing the soft hum of Nines' core when he used his chest as a pillow. Sleeping had always been a hard task, but after Nines it was harder.

Gavin slammed his car's door after stepping out and immediately regretted it. The sound seemed to send an electric pulse from his ears to his brain and then a painful jolt to all of his limbs. He felt like fainting right then and there, but held tightly to the side of the vehicle with a silent whimper. Whatever was it that he had caught a week before it wasn't getting any better.

The hand holding his badge, cellphone and car keys reached slowly for his face. He didn't bother getting breakfast that morning afraid he would just throw up, yet he still felt sick. Speaking of which, he didn't even remember when had been the last time he ate...

_Shit_, he thought bitterly. Gavin locked the car and started making his way inside. _I need coffee_.

He got his coffee. And a second one. And then a third. And he stopped counting after that.

The day went by painfully slow. With Gavin taking so many aspirins and Advils he ended up losing track of it. His migraine was still not giving him a break though, and now  
he felt nauseated by even the thought of food.

"Detective."

He was becoming desperate, as much as it hurt his pride to admit it. He felt hungry, tired and irritated. And all he wanted was for that headache to go away.

"Detective Reed."

He was forced to skip lunch because he felt too sick. And he also couldn't stop thinking about how he missed Conan.

He refused to let the android know how the last words they exchanged hurt, but he really got affected by it. After all, he had spent a big part of his life working his ass off to get to where he was now. Which is exactly why he buried himself in their case's files. Searching, and searching again for anything that could get him closer to bringing whatever monster was after those killings to justice.

He was definitely going to prove that plastic prick wrong!

"Gavin!" Conan's deep, annoyed voice entered the man's ears like blades and he took in a sharp breath before letting a strangled groan escape.

"What?" He didn't want to look at the android so he continued looking through the files on his terminal and scanning the pictures scattered on his desk. All while swallowing dry at the want to dry heave.

"We're required at a scene. Another body has been found."

Gavin's only response was a small, barely noticeable nod.

He didn't look up to meet the android's eyes. Not even once. Gavin was afraid that if he did he might actually break down right then and there. So he simply finished making notes about the investigation and got to his feet with the car keys and badge in hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Like in all the other crime scenes where butchered people with missing thumbs they had been to in the past days, there was not much evidence to link the crimes to a suspect. There were no witnesses, no security footage, apparently there was nothing at all.

And so, like in all the past days they should be heading back, after-hours with empty hands.

Well, not necessarily - since Gavin had actually come up with a very solid case and was ready to fill it and bring his suspect in. He would've shared that bit of information with Nines if he didn't remember the android calling him incompetent whenever he thought about bringing it up.

But to be fair he was also really tired of that game they were both playing. It was confusing because it seemed as if suddenly they just became strangers. And that made Gavin feel bad. Like he had been played. Like he had not really meant anything to Nines.

It hurt.

"Can I ask you a question?" He mentally beat himself at how weak his voice sounded. But Conan either didn't notice, or didn't really care - probably the second option judging by his latest behavior.

"You just did." And it would've been funny how the damn android could look so indifferent with such a snarky remark some other time.

Gavin rolled his eyes before making a turn. "What's up with you being a ball of anger these days, Nines?"

He thought he might have been ignored when Conan didn't reply for almost three whole minutes. But then his cold, sour voice filled the car. And as always he just made Gavin feel like the most stupid being on Earth;

"I'm not entirely sure. But it might have something to do with my extremely annoying brother, oversensitive father figure and completely unqualified work partner."

It took Gavin a second to process the android's words, but when he did he felt a strange rage burn in the pitch of his stomach. Making him completely forget his sickness in that moment.

"Wow, again with that..." Gavin cursed at himself when he felt his eyes sting and even more when his voice wavered - at this point he didn't even care if it was from pain or hurt. "Honestly, Nines, fuck you."

"You already did." He heard the android say almost in a whisper. He sounded somewhat amused and the detective had no idea why.

"If only I could take that back!" Gavin found himself raising his voice and not a second later the pounding in his head found a way to intensify itself.

It was enough to hold his anger back a little, but his mind was racing a mile a second. He kept on questioning himself for having been missing the android so much. Even the plan to just apologise for whatever reason and make up was completely forgotten.

"Yes, it seems we have come to a similar conclusion then." Conan said without batting an lash.

That made Gavin glance at the Android for a split second. Too tired and hurt to find the will to argue anymore or question him.

The detective stayed silent while parking in front of the building where Nines lived with Connor and Hank.

The android opened the door and stepped outside before lowering himself to look back inside the car at him.

"Before you go, detective." Gavin fixed his gaze into Nines' with tired eyes. He had never felt so drained in his entire life. "I have given some thought to our current situation and have come to the conclusion it would be best to keep our relationship strictly professional."

Gavin felt another one of those excruciating jolts of pain run from his brain right down his spine and suddenly he was back to cold sweating.

The detective never really took it seriously when people said breakups could actually physically hurt. He had only had a few relationships in his life, none of them serious enough to bother him for weeks after he ended them. But his chest felt tight and his throat hurt.

He wasn't sure how long it took for him to reply. All he knew was that eventually he did.

"Ok." Came his voice, followed by a soft sigh and an almost unnoticeable nod. He even managed to bring himself to offer Conan a smile - for whatever reason. His vision was beginning to blur. "Whatever you want, tin can."

Both still stared at each other for a few moments until the android decided to speak again. "You've taken this better than I expected, detective. There was a 74% chance that you would be angered by this outcome and would make a scene, 20% chance you would not understand the meaning behind my words and a 5% chance you would ignore me and pretend I never suggested a breakup between the both of us. But only 1% chance you would quietly agree with me without resistance."

Gavin hummed quietly. "I might be an _unqualified_ detective, but I'm still a cop. I know your rights. You're free to do as you please and be with whoever you want."

Conan stared into the detective's eyes, completely stunned - even if his stoic face didn't show his surprise.

"Now can you please close the door? It's late and I gotta go home, Conan."

Gavin didn't get to see that shocked expression on Nines' face after being called by his name like that. He was already speeding down the road almost before the Android managed to close the door.

Of course he didn't recognize the sensation flooding his mind and artificial body. And those error messages popping in front of his eyes whenever he thought about Gavin were not helping at all.

"What is on your mind?" Connor questioned after almost two hours observing the other android in complete silence.

"I don't know." Conan replied sounding unusually disturbed. "I can't stop replaying the conversation I had with detective Reed tonight. Something about his facial expression is making my core act strange. I keep thinking that I might have made a mistake."

This seemed to pick Connor's interest. Mostly because he could vaguely remember feeling something similar when he and Hank had an argument and when he ended up almost killing the man.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"We have terminated our romantic relationship and opted for keeping it strictly professional." Nines answered and glanced at Connor. His usually blank face looked so troubled and confused.

"What!?" Connor shot up to a sitting position and turned towards his brother's bed. "Why!?"

Conan sat up as well. "Because I have been unable to fulfill my duties to the max of my capabilities, and the most reasonable explanation was that our latest argument was the reason I could not focus on the case."

"Conan." Connor narrowed his eyes a little. "You could have simply put some distance between you until you figured yourself out!"

"I have tried that." He confessed and turned away. "But it only made it worse and I could not focus on work at all."

"Can't you see what this means?" Connor was staring at his brother as if he had grown a second head.

"Gavin Reed was getting in my way."

"No!" Connor flopped back down on his bed with a frustrated gruff and Sumo jumped on him. Nines made a slightly disgusted face at the sight of the big dog trying to lick his brother's face - he liked Sumo, of course. But he liked cats better. _Like Gavin's __cat_\- "It means you want to be around him so bad that when you're apart you can't think of anything other than him."

When Conan didn't say anything, the other continued;

"Before you guys fought how was your performance at work?"

"Excellent."

"Exactly. You both make a great team, so go fix this." Connor gestured to Nines with the hand that wasn't rubbing Sumo's fur. "Whatever this is."

Nines spent the rest of the night thinking about Connor's words. Occasionally his system would bring back images from his argument with Gavin - the look of hurt and confusion when he suddenly snapped and stormed away that night. And then there were the images of their break up. The android was having trouble with those. They made him want to rip his thirium pump out of his chest and he didn't quite understand why.

But when morning came he had made up his mind and decided to do as Connor suggested. He wanted to fix things.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  
When Nines got to the station he was surprised to see Gavin was already there. And even more surprised to learn they had a suspect being taken in for questioning on the series of murders.

He was greeted at the door by Captain Fowler himself, wording his pride on one of his best teams. And had done his best not to look as confused as he was.

The whole day was filled with questionings and the filling of reports and the analysis of all the minuscule pieces of evidence that build a complete and shockingly enough solid case against their suspect.

The RK900 model didn't know what made him more surprised: the fact they managed to get the suspect behind bars in one single day; how Fowler managed to get rid of the press in less than 20 minutes, or the fact Gavin had solved and completed the entire case - paperwork included without him even being aware of it.

Nines didn't really know what he was feeling now as he stared at the detective signing the last few reports they needed to forward to the Captain. He was proud of how great of a job Gavin could do; he felt bad about what he said before. He also realized how right Connor had been when he said Nines wanted to be close to the human; that became quite clear to him when he felt a burning desire to rip some reporter to shreds when she approached Gavin in a more than inappropriate way.

Truth was: it didn't really matter what the feelings he was having were called. Conan was aware of his mistakes now, and he wanted to patch up his relationship with Gavin.

It had been a full day though. And by the time he finally managed to finish his paperwork Gavin was already leaving. He had to rush out of the building to catch up with the detective and what he saw made his rationality waver.

"Gavin," he called out as he approached the staggering human. The detective looked like he was about to collapse; holding onto the side of his car as if his life depended on it, with beads of sweat dripping down his temples even though they were in the middle of winter.

The android was quick in putting his arm around the man's hip to help support his weight up. Catching Gavin just in time before his legs would give under his weight.

Nines ran a quick scan on the human to try and figure out what was up with him all of a sudden and the results were alarming.

Once again the detective managed to surprise his android partner. Once again the guilt of having pushed the man away hit Nines in the face.

"Detective Reed-" Nines started, but a soft snort made him stop and look down to the shorter man's face.

"To think it would come to something like this." Gavin smiled bitterly, but didn't push away from the android's warm body despite every single one of his brain cells screaming at him to. He just wanted to bask on the android's heat for a moment and reminisce all they had lived together while it lasted. "W-what did you think, Nines? Am I competent enough now?"

Conan would have liked to know what to say to that, but no words came out of him. Only one sound escaped his lips on that moment; a small whimper. That he could barely register when he felt Gavin go limp against his chest like some sort of ragdoll.

He held onto the man with such force it was definitely going to leave bruises, but he didn't register that either. His system was going crazy with warnings of overheating and error messages all around.

Looking down at the unconscious detective in his arms he went over the results of the scan. The low blood pressure and intense sweating could be a result of the high fever, and they were bad enough symptoms. It only made everything worse now that he was unconscious.

It was difficult for the android to concentrate on anything as he held Gavin firmly against his chest, so coming to a decision on what to do actually proved to be a complex thing.

"D-don't squeeze me so hard," came Gavin's voice just as Nines came to the conclusion it might be best to take him to a hospital.

Gavin sounded strangely docile. Tired and slightly pained, but docile. It threw the android off and Conan could only think about holding him in his arms.

He didn't want to let go. Not when the detective made an annoyed sound, much less when he felt how weak the man really was when he tried to push against his chest to be set free.

"Let..." He was panting a lot, Conan noticed. "J-just let me g-go, you beast!"

"Gavin, you need to see a doctor-" he tried to say, but was cut off.

"Phck off" Gavin managed to pull away enough to be able to glare up at the android. "Let go of me!"

Of course Nines ignored that request. There was no way he would leave him alone in that state.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Conan declared. He lifted the detective quite easily and just walked around the car to the passenger side.

"No, you're not. I'm fine." Gavin battled against the android, even though there was no way he could overpower him when being manhandled like that. "It's just a headache. Work has been stressful-"

Gavin didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying though. Conan covered his lips with his, prensing the detective between his broad hard chest and the door.

He let out a sigh that sounded relieved, even though he didn't need to breathe. While one of his hands left the man's waist to caress his cheek.

The gesture drew a surprised breath out of Gavin, who opened his lips enough to allow Nines to press his synthetic tongue into his mouth.

This was not going as expected, Gavin took note. He wasn't going to lie: that was confusing and he was still hurt and upset with all the android had put him through the past few days. But in the end his feelings were still too great for Conan, and real feelings were hard to get rid off once you caught them. That's why despite all the turmoil inside his mind all Gavin could do on that moment was to deepen that kiss. Almost melting into it like a silly school girl with her first boyfriend.

For Conan though that was more than just a make up kiss. He was genuinely concerned about the detective's health.

He pulled away suddenly, "Gavin."

The detective almost didn't process his name, but hummed in acknowledgement after a few seconds of just staring up at his face.

"I'm taking you to the hospital right now." Nines said with a tone of finality. "How many aspirin tablets have you got today. Can you tell me?"

Gavin didn't even try to answer that. He lost count after the third handful of painkillers. Ibuprofen, aspirins and whatever else that promised to take his pain away.

"I just really want this pain to stop," he told Nines with eyes cast down.

Conan's serious gaze softened a little. The android was honestly overwhelmed by all those feelings he was suddenly experiencing, but one thing had become very clear after the whole incident: he felt great being around that human. So he was going to make sure that human stayed around.

"Get in," Nines said and helped Gavin maintain his balance until he was sat and buckled. "I'm going to take care of you until you're feeling better."

"But work-"

"I just informed Fowler that you'll be taking 2 days off to recover from almost overdosing on remedies." Nines walked back to the driver's side and got in. He immediately pulled out from the parking spot.

"You told the Captain I overdosed on meds?" Despite the angered look on Gavin's face, his voice still sounded very off.

But of course he would be more concerned about what was said to Fowler than about his own health condition.

"I'm sorry for all I said to you. I was...not myself." Nines glanced at Gavin when they stopped at a red light.

"It's whatever, tin can." Gavin offered him a small smile. "Let's just go home. I want to lie down."


End file.
